The Loma Linda University Center for Health Disparities Research (LLU CHDR) was established by an EXPORT award from the NCMHD to develop new infrastructure for research in health disparities at LLU and the Inland Empire (IE) region of Southern California. The overall goal of this competitive renewal application is to support a successful enterprise that is already addressing health disparities in the IE. The four objectives of this application are: Objective 1: To enhance the research and administrative infrastructure of LLU to conduct competitive and sustainable research, training, education and outreach in health disparities. This objective will ensure having an efficient administrative infrastructure to support the center. Objective 2 is to build a successful enterprise in health disparities research leading to translational discoveries to reduce the burden of breast cancer, prostate cancer, and type 2 diabetes disparities. Innovative approaches to study gene-environmental interactions in type 2 diabetes in Mexican Americans, immunoseroproteomics profiling in African American men with prostate cancer, and triple negative breast cancer chemoreslstance in African American women, will lead the center to address these killer diseases that are disproportionately impacting underserved communities. Objective 3 is to sustain a comprehensive and robust pipeline of health disparities researchers from underrepresented and medically underserved populations. The center has identified a pool of hundreds of students from health disparities populations that have been participating in this successful program. Objective 4 is to engage with an established network of CBOs and LLU partnerships in addressing the problems of health disparities and to facilitate the translation of advances in breast cancer, prostate cancer and Type 2 diabetes to underserved communities. Fulfilling this objective will result in an army of trained and LLU certified Promotores engaged in prevention education program to reduce the burden of health disparities diseases in this underserved region of California. Accomplishment of these objectives will make the LLU CHDR/CHDMM an established resource for excellence in research, training and successful partnership. .